Not exactly brotherly
by maddieisreallyahatteru
Summary: A collection of Holmescest one shots and two shots. Some are sad, some sweet. You might even discover the meaning of Mycroft's umbrella. Trigger warning, Incest, mentions of homophobia, drug-use, rape, abuse and (too much) attempted suicide. Mylock. Shercroft. Disclaimer. The characters belong to Mark Gatiss and that lot. I will try to write smut not my genre.
1. Chapter one

_Hi, today I'm starting my Holmescest oneshots library. Please review, but be nice. I accept prompts on my Tumblr: Faiz Hennik._

_But till I get prompts they'll all be my own concoctions._

_ENJOY!!!_


	2. chapter two

Mycroft shuffled the paperwork around his desk. He was tired, not physically that would be pedestrian. Far too normal and human for the'ice man', as people had taken to calling him ever since Moriarty had come up with the code name to describe the 'heartless' Holmes. But they did not know his secret. No one knew. Nor would anyone ever know.

Back to the topic at hand, he had a peace conference to plan for, despite what those who knew him believed he took his job very seriously, he loved the work. Work had always helped him control his brain. Unlike his brother who had turned to drugs to control the vast genetic intelligence they had both been born with, Mycroft turned to extensive research and the pursuit of knowledge to keep his sanity.

A loud smash echoed from his receptionist's office, 'Anthea' as she'd started to call herself. Mycroft rose, holding his umbrella like a weapon, ready to strike. The door came crashing open, he raised the umbrella over the figure only to see his brother, Sherlock blinking owlishly up at him from the floor. He smiled at Sherlock, he was used to Sherlock's antics by now so he knew how to deal with them. Sherlock pulled himself up, barely able to stand. Mycroft frowned slightly, anchhe had checked the CCTV footage just this morning, and nothing had seemed out of the ordinary. But now Sherlock was here and he was in an awful state. And why would he be here if in need? What about his trusty Doctor Watson?

His querys must have shown on his face because Sherlock said in a high pitched falsetto,

"Tell Mycie that we're coming down next Tuesday and that we expect your sister to be there too. And I don't care if its a matter of national security, she is still my daughter!"

When Sherlock finished he stared at Mycroft as he blanched with an air of expectancy, obviously waiting for him to speak. He stayed silent, trying desperately to find a solution. Why had Uncle Rudy set him such a difficult task? Mother is a very determined person. Sherlock, finally growing impatient with my silent inner termoil spoke.

"What are we going to do?"

"we?!?" he exclaimed.

"Well because you now you no longer need to hide Eurus, I can help!"

"Its my burden, not yours!"

"No. This was placed upon your shoulders when you were only 10. Let me take on some of the weight for once."

He just shook his head.

"You need to calm down, let some of that tension go."

"How do you suggest we do that"

Suddenly Sherlock yanked Mycroft's tie, pulling him towards Sherlock. Their lips met in a brutal kiss. Passion and love fuelled the following fight of dominance. The kiss was perfect. This was hs secret.


	3. The fall

_Hi, this story is about what I think would happen if Mycroft jumped instead of Sherlock. Please review! Please remember to be nice.__Enjoy!_

**Moriarty sat**** on the ledge in a suit, a sterio sat at his feet, playing some song or another. Then he started to speak.**

**"You and me, Mycroft.**

**And our problem the final problem.**

**Staying alive! It's so boring, isn't it? It's just staying. All my life I've been searching for distractions and you were the best distraction and now I don't even have you because I've beaten you.**

**And you know what? In the end, it was easy. It was easy. Now I've got to go back to playing with the ordinary people, and it turns out you're ordinary, just like all of them.**

**Ah, well. Did you almost start to wonder if I was real? Did I nearly get you? Richard Brook. Nobody seems to get the joke, but you do." Mycroft sighed, it was glaringly simple.**

**"Of course."**

**"Attaboy." Moriarty responded, he was looking at me like he wanted confirmation I knew.**

**"Richard Brook in German is Reichenbach. The case that made headlines of Sherlock's name." I yearned to run when Moriarty gave me that predatory gaze.**

**"Just trying to have some fun. Good. You got that too." He obviously meant the code.**

**"Beats like digits. Every beat is a one, every rest is a zero. Binary code. That's why all those assassins tried to save his life. It was hidden on me, hidden inside my head. You knew I would never tell if he died." Sherlock. Moriarty realized the only one I truly loved was him.**

**"A few simple lines of computer code that can break into any system. Told all my clients, last one to Mycroft Holmes is a sissy."**

**"But now that it's up here, I can use it to alter all the records. I can kill Rich Brook and bring back Jim Moriarty. No, no, no, no, no."**

**"This is too easy. This is too easy. There is no key, doofus! Those digits are meaningless. They're utterly meaningless. You don't really think a couple of lines of computer code are going to crash the world around our ears? I'm disappointed in you, ordinary Mycroft. But the rhythm Partita no 1! Thank you, Johann Sebastian Bach." I was confused for a moment before I voiced it.**

**"But then how did you ?"**

**"How did I break into the bank, to the Tower, to the prison? Daylight robbery! All it takes is some willing participants. I knew you'd fall for it. That's your weakness. You always want everything to be clever. Shall we finish the game? One final act. Glad you chose a tall building. Nice way to do it."**

**"Do it? Do what? Yes, of course. My suicide."**

**"Genius politician proved to be a fraud. I read it in the paper so it must be true. I love newspapers. Fairy tales. And pretty grim ones too."**

**"But I can prove that you created an entirely false identity."**

**"Oh, just kill yourself. It's a lot less effort. Go on. For me. Please!"**

**"You're insane!" To tell truth he was terrified, not of death of that if he died Sherlock would turn back to drugs.**

**"You're just getting that now? Wo-wo-wo! OK. Let me give you a little extra incentive. Your loved ones will die if you don't. Sherlock? Not just Sherlock. Everyone. Your mother? Every bullet, two gunmen, two victims. There's no stopping them now unless my people see you jump. You can have me arrested, you can torture me, you can do anything you like with me, but nothing's going to prevent them from pulling the trigger. Your only two friends in the world will die unless..." Sherlock. He didn't really care about Mother but Sherlock... The thought broke his heart.**

**"Unless I kill myself and complete your story."**

**"You've got to admit, that's sexier." His stomach curled, this man made him sick**

**"And I die in disgrace."**

**"Of course. That's the point of this. Oh. You've got an audience now. Off you pop. Go on. I told you how this ends. Your death is the only thing that's going to call off the killers. I'm certainly not going to do it."**

**"Would you give me one moment, please? One moment of privacy. Please." He closed his eyes, there had to be another way. Of course there was. He smiled. Moriarty laughs.**

**"What?! What is it? What did I miss?"**

**"You're not going to do it. So the killers can be called off, then there's a recall code or a word or a number. I don't have to die if I've got you." I felt triumph flood me, a way to save Sherlock.**

**"Oh! You think you can make me stop the order? You think you can make me do that? Yes. So do you. Mycroft, all the King's horses couldn't make me do a thing I didn't want to."**

**"Yes, but I'm not the king nor his horses remember? I am you. Prepared to do anything. Prepared to burn. Prepared to do what ordinary people won't do. You want me to shake hands with you in hell? I shall not disappoint you."**

**"Nah. You talk big. Nah. You're ordinary. You're ordinary. You're on the side of the angels."**

**"Oh, I may be on the side of the angels, but don't think for one second that I am one of them."**

**"No you're not. I see. You're not ordinary. No. You're me. You're me. Thank you Mycroft Holmes. Thank you. Bless you. As long as I'm alive, you can save your friends, you've got a way out. Well, good luck with that." Moriarty grabs a gun, puts the barrel of it in his mouth and shoots himself.**

**"No." Now he has no choice, he has to. He sees Sherlock running down below, he picks up his phone and rings Sherlock. Sherlock picks up.**

**"Hello? Sherlock."**

**"Mycroft. Are you OK?" Sherlock's voice was fearful**

**"Turn around and walk back the way you came." He ordered.**

**"I'm coming in."**

**"Just do as I ask! Please." He pleaded**

**"Where?"**

**"Stop there." I had to if this plan was to work.**

**"Mycroft?"**

**"OK, look up. I'm on the rooftop."**

**"Oh, God."**

**I-I can't come down, so we'll just have to do it like this."**

**"What's going on?" his tone told me he knew full well that he knew what this was, but was too horrified.**

**"An apology. It's all true."**

**"What?"**

**"Everything they said about me. I invented Moriarty."**

**"Why are you saying this?"**

**I'm a fake. Sherlock, the newspapers were right all along. I want you to tell Anthea, I want you to tell Mother and Father. In fact, tell anyone who will listen to you that I created Moriarty for my own purposes." The expression on Sherlock's face shattered his heart**

**"OK, shut up Myc. Shut up."**

**"Nobody could be this clever."**

**"You could."**

**"Its just a trick.Just a magic trick."**

**"No. All right, stop it now."**

**"No. Stay exactly where you are. Don't move. All right. Keep your eyes fixed on me. Please, will you do this for me?"**

**"Do what? This phone call, it's it's my note. It's what people do, don't they? Leave a note? Leave a note when? Goodbye, Sherlock." He felt my eyes well up. Then tipped himself forward, falling off the building.**

**"No. Don't Mycroft! Mycroft!!!" Sherlock screamed, running, he was knocked off his feet by a cyclists, but he only had eyes for Mycroft.**

**"Mycroft, Mycroft." He murmured, "let me come through. Let me come through, please. He's my brother. He's my brother. Please." People hurried over and threw Mycroft on a stretcher but it was too late.**

2 years later, at Mycroft's grave.

**"You always told me once that caring was not an advantage. Everyone told me that you were an icy monster, while there were times I didn't even think you were human, let me tell you this, you were the best man the most human human being that I've ever known and no-one will ever convince me that you told me a lie, so there. I owe you so much. But, please, there's just one more thing, one more thing, one more miracle, Mycroft, for me, don't be dead. Would you do that just for me? Just stop it. Stop this." Sherlock was crying now, tears rolling down his cheeks.**

**"I love you." He murmured softly, voice cracking.**


	4. After the fall

_This is part 2 of the fall. Warning contains refererences to depression, drug use, attempted suicide/self harm and incest(though thats a given considering this is a Holmescest story)_

_Please review._

_Enjoy_

___

**After the fall.**

**Sherlock sat in his flat, mother stood in the corner wittering on about his health, mental well-being and whatnot. She had recently found out about his continued drug habit that he'd picked up soon after Mycroft's death and was devastated that her youngest would do such a thing to himself.**

**"-really all this won't bring him back!" Anger and self-loathing filled him at those words, he knew this would not bring Mycroft back. He felt himself spiraling further into that pit. Why had he survived, he thought, bitterness crawling through his veins. He got up, and promptly walked out of the door, he walked, for god-knows how long, until he got to the abandoned warehouse that Mycroft had used to threaten everyone who got close to him.**

**He pulled a small sharp, silver object from his coat. He pulled up his sleeve, baring his arm. He held the dagger over his wrist, but when he attempted to drive the blade home, a strong hand closed around his arm.**

**An emotional voice that was all too familiar rung out.**

**"Please don't." Sherlock opened his eyes, shocked. He found himself looking straight into those green eyes that were so beloved to him.**

**"Myc... is that you?" Sherlock said his voice oddly childlike. But before he could respond, Sherlock crushed lips against his own.**

**Mycroft returned the kiss with all the passion he could. Sherlock broke the kiss first.**

**"We should take this back to my house." Sherlock said, his voice a hourse whisper, his eyes dark with lust.**

**Sherlock shoved Mycroft onto his bed. He straddled Mycroft, so that their erections rubbed together, Mycroft let out a wanton moan. He broke the kiss to look into his brothers eyes.**

**"I will never leave you."**

**"Never."**

**"I love you, Sherlock."**

**"I love you too, Mycroft."**


	5. Discover

**_Hi guys. This is my attempt at a smutty story. Sorry. Please review._**

**_Sherlock masterbates, while thinking about his brother. He gets caught._**

**_;-)_**

**_**

I awoke. I didn't usually sleep, but the day after a case, I had to. I realized quickly that my trousers were far too tight in the southern regions. Sighing softly, I mentally checked the time. 10 am. John would not wake me for hours, probably too relieved that I was actually sleeping. I slowly let my hand unzip my trousers, pulled them off, then set to work.

My hand stroked my length, working up a rhythm. With my other hand I muffled my breathing. I started to let my mind wander, drawing up fantasies I could only let myself think about in these moments.

I imagined him leaning over me, a predatory gleam entering his eyes. He reached oout a hand, and began to stroke me. I looked into those eyes, filled with emotions I had- and probably never would- seen in them, passion and lust. I arched, he leaned down his breath ghosting over my cock. I heard voices down the hall, getting slowly closer, I didn't care, I just sped up my minstrations. Gently, he placed his lips on me. I didn't last long, with the mental image of his head bobbing between my legs, I came, crying out the name of the object of my fantasies in ecstasy.

"MYCROFT!!!"

Thats when the door flew open.

**_**

I walked into my beloved brother's, flat. When I got to the sitting room, I saw Dr. Watson sitting in his chair tapping away at the laptop keys. "Greetings Dr. Watson." I said as pleasantly as I could.

"Hi Mycroft. Whatdya want?" The Doctor replied

"I would like to talk to my dear brother." I smiled at the doctor, if only knew how dear Sherlock truly was to me.

"He's in his room." The doctor quickly added, "Try to be nice, Mycroft."

_Ah_, I thought, _he thought I was being sarcastic_.

I started to walk towards Sherlock's room, My umbrella tapping on the way.

When I was about to open the door, I heard my name being cried out. I threw open the door, my mouth fell open at the image presented before me. There was Sherlock, on his bed, naked, his legs spread wide, hand on his cock, in the midst of an orgasm.

**_**

I lifted my head to see who the intruder was, I gasped when I saw who it was. Mycroft, _NO, _I thought, _why him! _Mycroft was staring at me his eyes wide as saucers. He swiftly turned, and practically ran away. I lept up wrapping a sheet around me.

"MYCROFT!!! WAIT, LET ME EXPLAIN!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed desperately. Tears filled my eyes, he was gone, he wasn't coming back, I destroyed everything. I collapsed, screaming at myself.

"WHY DO I ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING!?! I CAN'T EVEN FALL IN LOVE RIGHT!!! WHY!?!?!"

**_**

**I had only just sat back down, when I saw a terrified Mycroft running down the hall. By the time he left, I heard a grief-filled voice scream, "MYCROFT!!! WAIT LET ME EXPLAIN!!!!!!!" The voice sounded heartbroken and fearful.**

**I walked towards Sherlock's room, he lay on the floor screaming. I gaped shocked, as Sherlock cryed.**

**"Whats wrong?" I asked.**

**A quiet tearful reply was given.**

** "I love him. I ruined it. I don't care that it's wrong to love him. My heart was his long ago, too long ago. I love him."**


	6. Discover 2

**_Decided to carry on last chapter._**

**_**

I walked around london streets. Pulling my hand through my hair. There was a chance Sherlock returned my feelings, before I'd never even lt myself consider the possibility. Or at least he was listing after me. Now... How did he want to broach it. Then my phone rang, it was Anthea. I picked up.

"Sir, I'm afraid I have some awful news," her voice came from the other side, panicked. " Sherlock... he's been... kidnapped." My mind stopped. "_WHERE!!!" _ I hissed.

"666 holytowncross." Anthea replied.

Mycroft took off at a sprint.

**_**

I woke. Last thing I remembered was crying in his room now he was tied up.

Voices, they were whispering.

"He's the only one..." "Ice man is dead..." "He'll come..." "To save his little brother, he'll gladly die..."

They were enough. I'd been kidnapped. They were going to use me as bait. For Mycroft.

I opened my eyes, only to be greeted by a fist. They hit me again and again.

But I would gladly put up with this if it meant Mycroft would live.

**_**

I stared, they were hurting Sherlock.

They didn't deserve to even be graced with my brother's presence let alone touch him.

I leapt down from my hiding place.

I saw red.

My gut froze.

I would kill them.

Slowly.

**_**

Mycroft jumped out of somewhere. He didn't look like how I'd ever seen him. His eyes were murderous, his head tilted coldly, his body coiled like a spring, his hands curled around twin knives. He gave a smile of frozen fire, to my captors. About 20 of them ran forward, swords drawn. Mycroft ducked, swung and sliced them. In a matter of seconds all of the ones that had ran at him were dead, grewsomely so. His smile grew when he saw, the others, eyes filled with a sick satisfaction. He held out his blood soaked knives in an invitation, more than before ran at him. He backflipped over all of the his knife slicing their skin. He was grinning madly now, surrounded by corpses. He dropped the knives and made his way over to me. Grin gone, sadness in its place. He untied me. He looked into my eyes as he asked seriously, "How do you feel about me, Sherlock?" there something about the way he said my name that made me shudder.

"I love you, Mycroft... romantically." I said.

He stepped forward and kissed me soundly. When he broke apart he smiled. Pupils were dilated, noted.

"I love you too." Mycroft said.

Joyful tears filled my eyes. This was the second time he'd cried today, sociapath indeed.

"Let's go home."

Whoever said happy endings didn't exist was an idiot, but then aren't we all.


	7. The umbrella

**This is the story behind Mycroft's umbrella.**

**Kind of sad. Trigger warnings include bullying, homophobic behaviour, violence and (of course) incest. Though that's more implied in this one.**

**_**

I hunched my shoulders, I couldn't even walk home from school. Not anymore.

Bradley smirked, he knew that he had me cornered. I felt dread fill me, my mind racing, no matter how I tried, I could not think of a viable escape. Michael spat in my direction. Rob was grinning, basking in the sick pleasure of hurting someone that he knew couldn't fight back. For those two, I was just a vent for violence.

That's when the first blow came, straight to the face. Bradley was laughing as blows rained upon my skin, I felt myself sink to my knees. I fought back tears as they started to kick. One of them pulled my hair, I let out a painfilled groan.

"Enjoying yourself, you FUCKING FAGGOT!!!"

I heard a hate filled voice screamed. I felt my back hit the wall as other shouted insults were thrown at me.

"_ASSLOVER!!!" "BITCH TITS!!!" "COCK KNOCKER!!!"_

They didn't, wouldn't stop. I would always hear them.

Self loathing filled me. My last thought before I blacked out was:

_Will the pain ever end._

**_**

I stared in horror at the scene. My brother always refused to walk home from school with me. I had always thought that he was embarrassed about spending time with his brother. But no, yet again he was protecting me without my knowledge. Anger boiled under my skin. Not at him. Never at him, no, this was at those who made him feel like he had to put up with this to protect me at his own expense. I felt my tears of anger well up. Twelve of the were hurting one of him. I desperately wanted to run over to them and make them regret ever being born, but a small voice told me that it would not help Mycroft. He would not want his brother hurt.

**_**

Finally it was over. I ran to my brother. He lifted himself up, injured, inside and out. I ran into his arms. "Go patch yourself up!" I ordered.

"Okay, Sherlock. Meet you at home."

"2 hours?" I asked. I felt him nod from where his face was buried in my hair. We parted.

**_**

When I got home after having been patched up. I went straight to my room. On my bed was a black umbrella with a note. The note read

_keep this with you, always. Remember that you are loved. -SH_

I clutched it to my chest.

"I will."


	8. Smut?

**Hello darlings. Today I'm trying my hand at smut. Feel free to flame me or whatever in the comments. Warnings for incest and (*cough*) badly written sexual content.**

**_Enjoy!_**

**()**

**Sherlock**

I haphazardly pressed my lips on Mycroft's. That small physical contact had all the thoughts, all the deductions fleeing from the waves of ecstasy. I pressed my flushed, feverish body against his, eliciting a delightful moan. Our erect penis's rubbed together, Mycroft pushed forward wantonly. The action did wonderful things to his lower regions. If I'd currently been wearing trousers they would have been uncomfortably tight.

I threw my hips towards his, as they touched, they rubbed our dicks together. this fleeting contact quickly became a wild animalistic thrusting. We rutted against eachother, until we reached the. edge. I went down first, but carried on to ride out my orgasm.

**Mycroft**

I stared as Sherlock tumbled into bliss, committing the expression on his face to memory. When Sherlock pulled himself up, he straddled me, already half hard. But he turned so his face was hovering over my weeping dick. His breathe ghosted over it making me tremble. He gently took me into his mouth, looked me directly in the eyes, and sucked my dick like it was a popsicle.

I didn't last long, with his head bobling between my legs. My hands gripping his hair as I desperately fucked his mouth, surprisingly he could deep throat me, all nine inches.

**_No POV_**

"I love you with all my heart. I adore you. I am enamored to you. I cherish you. My dearest, my beloved."

"Love you too."


	9. Role reversal

**_In this Sherlock is the older brother. This was a Tumblr prompt. Role reversal. Warning, I destroyed all Mycroft's self esteem and there is a suicide attempt, delicious._**

**_Very angsty, Mycroft is nervy, they have already started to sleep together, ever so incestuously._**

**_As always, please review._**

**_Enjoy._**

I stood back ramrod straight as my older brother scrutinized me. I wanted to shy away from the intense expression in his blue/greens eyes.

I knew Sherlock disapproved of politics as a profession, like he can talk, consulting detective indeed. But ever since my job started to require me to leave the country, he'd began to hate it. _Why_ he would be concerned that my job took me away I don't know, afterall I was only a quick shag for him to let off steam. Nothing more. Ever. I mentally reprimanded myself, I could not examine my emotions with Sherlock there, he would read them all on my face, then even this small painful relationship would end.

_Caring is not an advantage_. Oh how rich, I fell head over heels for the person who for years nailed into me not to care.The irony was not lost.

Sherlock began to speak, "We should go to the manor, soon." I felt the old excitement bubble up. No, not again. I promised myself, that I would end this by making my feelings known to him. Because that's what would happen, he would not reciprocate I would have my heart broken, but it was necessary, this contract broke my heart every time anyway.

I cleared me throat, "Not yet, I would like to speak to you about a private matter." I looked him dead in the eyes. He blinked, but complied by locking the office door and pulling the blinds closed.

I felt fear fill me, I WOULD NOT CRY, I thought with as much conviction as I could muster. I took a deep breath, and spoke, "Sherlock, I have to end our arrangement." I looked into his eyes, trying to ignore the oh-so-present burning in my throat. He looked slightly berwildered, "Why, Brother?" I swallowed, I would have to say those long repressed words. "Because, Sher' I won't be able to heal from this. I know you say that caring is not an advantage, but I can't help it. These feelings really are all-consuming. I can't carry on our arrangement, it breaks my heart. I know you don't reciprocate. But I have to tell you. I..." I paused tears begin to overflow. "I...I..." By now I was fully crying now, tears falling thick and fast, sobs wracking my body. I took a deep breath,

"**I LOVE YOU, SHERLOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

I hadn't actually meant to shout, but it had come out like that. I was breathing fast, the exertion of spilling my darkest secret to the one it concerns was almost too much. Sherlock's mouth was hanging open in shock, eyes filled with surprise. Agony drowned me, I stopped seeing through the tears, I ran.

I sat glued to the spot, replaying the last few minutes in my head. He loved me. Mycroft loved me! But when I got to the end of his speech, I remembered that Myc had run. Guilt rithed in my gut, I had made him cry. The expression, fear and agony. After that thought, I quickly rose setting off at a run after the man I loved.

I sat on a ledge, on the roof of Bart's hospital. My mind screaming, that was _worse_ than rejection, he was trying to think how to turn him down. He was disgusted, of course he was. I fell in love with my _brother_. Loathing, hatred and anger. I pulled out a knife, the agony I had to end. The blade glistened, promising oblivion. I pulled my sleeve back bearing my wrist, I put it on my pulse point. _Goodbye_ I thought.

I ran to Bart's, the only place I could ththink of him going. I ran into Molly and demanded, "WHERE IS HE!?!"

"On the roof, and Sherlock he took a knife." Molly responded nervously.

I took off at a sprint, faster than ever before. I found him with a dagger placed at his wrist, I dived at him. The sight of Myc in that position would forever haunt my nightmares. I caught him just in time. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?!??!??!??!??!!!!!!!!¡?!!?!!!?¡?!!?!!?!?!!?!!?!!?!,"

I screamed. He looked at me fearfully, "WHY WOULD YOU TRY TO TAKE YOUR OWN LIFE!!! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT **I LOVE YOU TOO!!!**"

Mycroft looked shocked and dazed. Taking this in my stride, I launched forward pressing my lips to his.

The kiss was perfect.


End file.
